Zach Answers
by Zachmoviefan
Summary: Got any questions to ask me? Well now you can! Inspired by "Questions and Answers" by Alexriolover95
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Intro

 **Hey guys, this is an idea I've had for awhile now after seeing some of the Q and A's from other writers.**

 **So here we go, I hope you all enjoy.**

The first video begins with Zach the Green Cheek Conure in frame.

"Hey guys this is Zach aka Zachmoviefan!" Zach smiled, "I was watching TV and I noticed Alexriolover95 had his own TV show now and a few others have started because of it, now Nightfly, Alex the Owl and ShadowDragonGhost13 have their own show, so I guess I should try it. But I didn't manage to get a film crew and everything so I decided to start a video blog.

So if you would like to ask a question please don't be afraid to do so, to be clear, I will only answer questions that are asked in the reviews of this story, so questions relating to ideas for chapters on my other stories will not be answered, sorry.

But if you would like to ask questions about characters from those stories I will answer those but they have to be in the reviews on this, not my other stories."

"Also feel free to ask funny questions, I have all kinds of ideas for funny skits I can do. So let's get this started!" Zach finished.


	2. Chapter 2: First Questions

Chapter 2: First Questions

 **Thank you guys so much I already have enough questions for a chapter! Let's get started.**

The video begins with Zach in the frame.

"What is going on guy, Zachmoviefan here to answer the first questions on my new series." Zach explained. "So let's waste anymore time and jump right in."

"The first question is from Alexriolover95." He asked: 'Do you have any plans to make a story that centers on your OC, Zach?'

'Well now that you mention it, I may actually do that later on in the future, I never thought of it until now.' Zach answered.

"The next question comes from Nightfly123." He wants to know: 'What inspired you to create your OC Zach?'

"Actually, BumblebeeFan25 aka Ralph gave me the idea, I was writing my Christmas special for Minnesota Love and I was talking to Ralph on Skype, he told me I should make my own OC so I started thinking and I thought of one of my favorite types of birds, Green Cheek Conures, I don't really know why I love them so much. But I chose to have a Conure." Zach explained.

"The next question is from BumblebeeFan25, he wants to know: 'Have you seen any killer clowns yet? Because I know that Kentucky is infested with them.'

"Actually, I have heard a clown horn honking outside my window one night! I was laying down on my couch and the window to the front yard was only a few feet away, then I heard the honk it was about three times." Zach explained.

"But if you think that this was just something from the TV I have something to back this up on. I texted my friend the next day and she told me that she heard the same thing at around the same time, possibly the same three honks. She had texted me a few days before that and she said she had heard the same horn, I have the texts, the only thing I'll change is the curse words so I'll leave the typos she had as well.

The texts go: "i heard a clown horn outside."

"a f**kint clown."

"that stupid killer clown sh*t."

"But really, I don't think the clown problem is as bad as your thinking it is Ralph." Zach explained.

Behind Zach was a window which the blinds were open on it, a person wearing a clown mask begins looking into the room, Zach doesn't notice it and keeps looking into the camera.

"Next question." Zach smiled.

The clown then slowly walks away.

"Next question is from ShadowDragonGhost13, she wants to know: 'Why do you like ghost hunting and all horror stuff?'

"Well, it's funny, I'm not really sure why I like horror movies so much, I suppose it's because of the thrill you get from it, or maybe the cool special effects. A

Another reason that I like horror movies so much is because I have a very dark sense of humor so sometimes when someone gets a really brutal death I'll actually find myself laughing. One example is in the movie 'The Green Inferno' this guy is laid on this rock and these killer natives start cutting off his arms and legs… then his tongue, eyes, and head. It was so brutal it was laughable. That's not even the worst thing I've laughed at!

Now the next part, why I like ghost hunting. It's not really a hobby it's just more of a thing that comes along sometimes and I just have some of the gear to use.

It's like having fishing poles and only going fishing a few times a year. But why I do it is because I love the paranormal, ghosts, aliens, Bigfoot, I love them all. But what's weird is that I never really watched any of those ghost hunting shows. But one thing you need to know is that a lot of the time I'm a complete coward. It doesn't take much to freak me out when I'm ghost hunting. " Zach explained.

"Next question is from Alex the Owl, he asked: Can you burp the ABC?"

"I tried and I made it to F before I threw up." Zach answered.

"Finally the last question is from Tomadahawk, he has asked: 'Can Bia and Carla do a Halloween song together?'

"Okay, luckily Carla and Bia are here with me." Zach explained before calling to them. "Carla, Bia, someone wants you to do something."

They walk into the room to see Zach and the recording web cam.

"Can you guys sing a Halloween song." Zach asked.

"Sure." Bia smiled.

They cleared their throats and began.

"Spooky scary skeletons  
Send shivers down your spine  
Shrieking skulls will shock your soul  
Seal your doom tonight." Carla sung.

"Spooky scary skeletons  
Speak with such a screech  
You'll shake and shudder in surprise  
When you hear these zombies shriek." Bia sang as she joined in.

"That's it for now, but thank you all so much for this first chapter. Ill see you all next time." Zach said as he finished the first video.

"Oh, hey, did anybody see that clown walking down the street?" Bia asked before the video ended.

 **So there's the first chapter. I hope you all liked it.**

 **Also if you don't know what that Halloween song is, go look up dank memes.**


	3. Chapter 3: More Questions

Chapter 3: More Questions

 **Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who asked the first questions to start this story.**

 **Land a quick message to someone Guest, sorry but I don't really want to answer those kind of questions on this story.**

 **Enough of that, let's get started.**

The video began with Zach sitting in front of the webcam.

"Hey guys, how's it going? Zach here again to answer some of your questions." Zach introduced.

"This one is going to be a shorter than usual because I only had two questions to answer."

Zach then began, "The first question is from Alexriolover95, he wants to know: 'When you were little, did you check your closet and underneath your bed for monsters?'

"No, I preferred to keep my distance from them." Zach explained.

"Next question is from ShadowDragonGhost13, she has asked: 'Do you fight zombies for a living?' Zach reported.

"The answer is no." Zach answered before picking up a shotgun "But that's just because there aren't any zombies yet." He then cocked the shotgun.

"Well, that's it for this chapter, sorry again it's so short, the next one will hopefully be longer." Zach said before ending the video.

Zach then stood up and walked out of the room, not realizing the camera was still rolling.

In the back of the room, Zach's closet door slowly creaks open.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, remember to keep asking questions, I can't make this story without them.**


	4. Chapter 4: Mostly Alex The Owl Questions

Chapter 4: Mostly Alex the Owl Questions

 **I know the title's name is weird but you'll understand why when you read it.**

The next video starts as always, Zach is sitting at his computer, but this time he is wearing a Santa Clause hat.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS! I'm finally back with this story, here to answer your questions!" Zach exclaimed, "Let's not waste any more time and get started. From TheMater99, he wants to know: Who is your favorite Rio Character and why?"

"My favorite Rio character is no doubt, Nigel, why? Well, it's because I always love the villains in movies and even the villain song is always the best." Zach spoke.

"The next question is from Alexriolover95, he has asked: Who is your most favorite character from MLP: FiM?" Zach stated.

"For those of you who don't know, yes, I am a brony." Zach said before continuing," Haters can hate but what jokes do you have left about bronies? They've all been kind of drove into the ground. The internet has moved onto other groups to make fun of."

"Now for the answer, my favorite has definitely got to be Discord, I love him! He's a total d**k; in fact, I feel like if all the trolls on the internet were able to merge into one living thing it would look like Discord." Zach explained.

"Now you'll see what the title means, Alex The Owl has asked not one, not two, not three, but six questions." Zach explained, "Lightning round!"

Question 1: Do you prefer Disney or Pixar?

"Neither, I just don't really like Disney companies." Zach answered.

Question 2: Do you think Adventures In Zambezia is a copycat of Rio and Legend Of The Guardians?

"I haven't seen Adventures In Zambezia but I have seen the trailer and yes it does kind of look like a rip off of The Owls of Ga'Hoole with the giant tree that's like their home, not to mention that their both birds that are predatory, they just changed owls to hawks.

Question 3: Have you ever met an Annoying Orange?

"I haven't met him in real life but I have seen him on TV, his name's Donald Trump." Zach explained.

Question 4: Do you like Walking Dead?

"No, I think that it takes itself way too seriously and focuses too much on the people and not the zombies... or walkers for the ones who do watch the show." Zach spoke, "If you want to watch a show that actually focuses on the zombies and the people equally watch Z Nation on Syfy, it also doesn't take itself as seriously."

Question 5: WATCH OUT! ROCK!

"Rock...?" Zach asked.

Suddenly a rock is thrown out of frame and hits Zach directly between the eyes, his face falls onto the computer desk for a few seconds before sitting back up.

"Ugh... what happened?" Zach asked before rubbing his head before feeling the rock which is still in his forehead, "Oh no! Uh oh! Do I take it out or do I leave it in? Do I take it out or do I leave it in?" **(Please tell me somebody knows what that's from.)**

Question 6: Have you ever spied on lady birds at the hot spring?

"No, those girls totally over reacted, I was just walking by and they saw me so suddenly I'm a stalker!" Zach said annoyed.

"Finally a question not asked by Alex but by SDG13, they have asked: Have you watched 'The Pyramid'? It's another horror movie?" Zach quoted.

"No which actually surprises me, not only is it a horror movie but it's a found footage movie! Found footage movies are one of my favorite kinds of horror movies, if you don't know what those are let me explain, it's those kind of movies where the characters in the movie are the ones who are holding the camera. Some examples are: the Paranormal Activity movies, The Blair Witch Project or The Blair Witch and The Visit." Zach explained.

"Well that's it for now, but I'll be back soon." Zach finished, "See you guys next time!"

 **I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **P.S. I hope you all are having a great time with your families and have a happy holiday.**


End file.
